The present disclosure relates to a sensor circuit and a method for measuring a physical or chemical quantity, in particular by means of a capacitive sensor. Further, the present disclosure relates to a charge redistribution amplifier circuit, an integrated circuit and a capacitance-to-digital converter circuit comprising such sensor circuit.
Capacitive sensors may be used in many applications to measure physical or chemical quantities as for example humidity, pressure, liquid level, purity or proximity. For achieving a desired or required accuracy, the measurement may require a high resolution and a low noise. For example, parasitic capacitances may affect or reduce an accuracy of the measurement.
Existing approaches may for example reduce a processing speed and/or increase a power consumption, for example by introducing additional measurements.